Life, Unexpected
by neutrinova
Summary: Ash and May are having a baby! There is only one problem: May doesn't know how to give Ash the news. Ash, May. Angst. Two-Shot Now!


**Summary:** Ash and May are having a baby! There is only one problem: May doesn't know how to give Ash the news. Ash, May.

 _AN:_ Ash and May are in their early 20s. Let's hope Ash isn't as dense anymore, right? xD I hope you guys like it! :)

 _Recommendation(s): "_ Yesterday" – the Beatles; "Eyes, Nose, Lips" – Taeyang

.

 **Life, Unexpected**

.

.

.

Everything started after May began throwing up in the middle of the night. Ash turned in his sleep, his face scrunching from the bright light hitting his face. He turned again, hoping to move away from it, however, the hurls coming from the bathroom fully woke him up. He sat up from the bed, rubbing the crust from his eyes and giving off a long yawn. He swung his legs out the bed before stretching.

He quickened his pace to the entrance when he heard loud gagging coming from the bathroom. The sight before his eyes scared him. Ash frowned, concerned.

"May?" he asked, but her head was in the toilet, her hands on each end of the toilet seat. Her face was in between, unloading all the food from their previous meal.

"May are you alright?" he asked, but immediately regretted it. When May stopped, she eyed him carefully, asking if he were serious.

"Do I look fine?" she spat sarcastically before she began throwing up again. Ash frowned, moving closer to her and rubbing her back.

"Sorry," Ash apologized, knowing it was a stupid question. May sighed, shaking her head as she rubbed her temples.

"I'm sorry, Ash – for lashing out. I'm just having the worst headache and puked up all the food from yesterday. This is the worst feeling ever, Ash," May complained, tears rolling down as she felt like vomit moving up her esophagus once again.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"I just woke up feeling like this," May explained, her hand over her stomach as she felt more digested food ready to come up. The nausea made her queasy.

"Is it food poisoning?" he inquired. May shrugged, her fingers around the rim of the toilet, wishing she could just give up on everything in that moment. Her stomach ached with excruciating pain. She could feel her insides churning. She felt like her insides were boiling up to the surface, literally, only it would be the vomit that was coming up and out of her.

She didn't want to feel this pain anymore. She just wanted to sob, lay down, and close her eyes.

Ash went to her side, rubbing her back and holding back her hair as she continued to hurl out the contents of her food. He grabbed tissues, helping her wipe away the throw up that ran down her chin. She looked mortified, never feeling this way before. He noticed the dark bags under her eyes and the sickly look on her paler than usual skin. She never experienced food poisoning like this. She wasn't prepared for this at all.

"We should check out the reviews before we try a new place," Ash suggested, and May shot him a glare.

" _I_ usually do," May said with a hint of annoyance in her tone. She was upset because this was the one time she gave in to Ash's pleas and went to a ramen shop she didn't look at the critics for.

Never again.

"Maybe I'm allergic to something," she suggested, trying to get away from blaming Ash for this. Especially when he was doing everything he can to help her. The little circles he made on her back and the tender way he moved her hair away from her face was enough to ease up on him.

"You should go to the doctor," Ash suggested. May shook her head.

"If I still feel this way, I'll go to the doctor in the morning." Ash nodded, knowing that was a good idea.

"May. Please don't just say you'll go to the doctor because you never go when you're sick."

"That's because I'm usually better by the time I plan to go. If I'm still sick by morning, I'll go," she said, irritated, especially when he does the exact same thing! Neither of them liked to go to the doctor.

"Okay," Ash relented, hoping she finally would.

"Would you be able to get me water?" May asked. Ash nodded, jumping up and going as fast as he could to get her what she needed.

When he came back, May was still on the bathroom floor, but now she was leaning against the tiled wall. Ash smiled, praying she would feel better.

"It's a sad day when all that ramen goes down the toilet," Ash couldn't help but say.

Even through the upchucked ramen noodles and horrible stench of her breath, May still found it in her to laugh. It hurt her abdomen, but it felt good at the same time.

They both laughed, Ash sitting right next to her and bringing the glass to her lips to make it easier. May found it in her to smile, even through the pain. Ash smiled too, moving a strand of hair away from her eyes.

Her anger seemed to melt away, knowing that no matter how angry she would get, he would always remedy her and make her feel better.

Ash definitely knew how to lighten the mood.

.

May continued to feel sick even after two days passed, so she knew she couldn't have had food poisoning. She still felt incredibly nauseous. It was unfortunate for Ash because it put her in a bad mood a lot. He didn't blame her, though, because he knew she was in pain. Any noises or the sight of food would make her feel even worse.

Worse, she was reluctant to go to the doctor. And Ash pestering about it made her snappy.

She wondered when this would end.

Ash frowned, trying to help her through this, worried sick for her health.

"May-" he tried to say, but May cut him off.

"Please, Ash. I'm seriously not feeling well. Please, let me rest," May tried, hating this feeling. Her hand moved to her head, trying to fight back an oncoming headache. She turned away from Ash, hoping a different position would ease her stomach.

"I just wanted to know what the doctor said," he said. "Are you going to be fine?"

May stopped on the steps of the stairs, clutching her stomach but silent. She had an unreadable expression before she nodded to Ash, trying her best to smile and act like everything was okay.

"Yeah, it's just really bad cramps. The doctor said I'll be okay. I just have to go in for other checkups to be sure. I'm going to get tested soon," she said.

"Okay. If you need anything, let me know," Ash said, hoping she would be okay.

Ash frowned, knowing she was more on edge lately.

She was jumping from happy to angry in less than a second. He felt like he was standing on eggshells through it all. One moment, she could be yelling at him, the next, she could be laughing and kissing him. Either way better than May abruptly crying. In those moments, he just wanted to make her feel better and help her smile again. He hated seeing her so distraught.

He didn't understand it.

But he figured he didn't have to.

He just knew that she needed him at this time, so he was there like he always was.

Still, sometimes, it was so incredibly tough. He had no idea how to deal with it at this point, trying his best to be there for her, but having no clue as to how she wanted him to or what was the right way to do that.

It frustrated him, it felt like there was nothing he could do at the moment, especially now that it seemed like she was trying to push her away.

.

After a week, the symptoms kept multiplying.

Some symptoms included mood swings he could not grasp nor comprehend how to handle.

She would snap at him, then start crying all of a sudden. During those times, Ash would do his best to give her space. He didn't know how to handle it at all.

Which worked, because after words were said, she would go to him and immediately apologize. Sometimes she would cry still, but it would be a completely different atmosphere. She would hug and kiss him like she would usually do before she got back to the old May.

Some symptoms were very inappropriate at times.

"Ash," May whined, moving closer to him.

"Yes?" Ash asked.

"My boobs are hurting," she began, grabbing ahold of them before she jiggled them by his face. Ash paused, a deep blush forming as he looked down at his feet. May giggled. "Are you seriously still shy about this?" she asked, moving her boobs closer to him. She gave them a good squeeze for good measure, looking as seductive as she could, smirking under his gaze. He did his best to look away from her, knowing it was better to be respectable.

"I-it's not that," Ash stuttered.

"Ash, I think it's a little too late for this. I can't believe you're still acting so shy about it," May teased, making Ash stammered for words. "You know, when they're sore I heard that means they'll get bigger."

"May, it's not that. You know that's not it!" he retorted.

"Go ahead, feel them again, like you usually do when we're alone," she giggled at his gaping mouth. He was looking around, hoping no one heard. "It might make them feel better."

"M-May, we're... we're in public!" Ash tried to reason, only to make May laugh even more, shaking her head.

"Ash Ketchum, don't ever change, you're the best."

Ash merely pouted, wondering why his girlfriend had to be such a tease. He chuckled, a big grin forming before he picked her up and ran to their apartment.

"Your wish is my command."

.

Her mood swings continued.

He remembered asking her if she was on her period.

That didn't go well. She scoffed, crossing her arms and leaving the room, the tension between them increasing ten folds after that.

After he followed her, he noticed her searching through her cabinets in hopes of finding something to eat.

"And for your information, no, actually," May started, soon lost in thought. Ash nodded.

"May, are you going to be okay?" Ash asked. "You've been worrying me lately."

"I don't know," she admitted, not sure herself. Her eyes were brimming with tears. Ash immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, May, we'll get through this. You have me!" Ash reassured rubbing her back. May stared at her shoes, before looking at him and smiling, nodding.

"I'm going to set up another doctor's appointment," she explained. Ash nodded, hoping nothing was wrong.

"Should I go too this time-" May quickly shook her head, her hand squeezing his for reassurance.

"No, no... Oh god, please no. I'll be fine, I promise," May reassured, her hand holding his to reassure him. Ash smiled, hoping she was right.

"I'm sure it's nothing," May said, laughing to mask her own concern.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

.

"May are you okay?" He regretted asking her immediately. She wasn't sad, she was angry, her eyes blazing with a fierce blue, her mouth as serious as he's seen ever seen her, her fist blanching at all the pent-up anger she's been harboring.

May exploded.

"Stop asking me if I'm okay! Please just stop! That's not helping!" May yelled, her eyes foreign to him, her expression unexpected and one he'd never truly seen in May. He'd never seen her this upset before. He almost wasn't sure how to respond to her, completely taken back by her demeanor. But his eyebrows furrows, wondering _why_ she was like this, why it was directed towards _him_ of all people.

"Well what am I supposed to do when you're not talking to me?" he argued back, getting annoyed by her confusing words and her odd behavior recently. It just made _no sense_ to him. He just wanted to know what's wrong.

He just wanted to help.

May shook her head, devastating tears running down her cheeks – but he didn't think they were of sadness. They were more of frustration by the look in her eyes. She wiped them before she tried to breathe and steady herself.

"Look, I just… I don't know what to do right now, okay? I don't know if I'm okay, so when you keep asking, it makes me anxious. It makes me think I'm really sick, or there's something wrong with me when… when I don't know, but I just know it's not helping. It really isn't," May said, before she went to her room, taking out a few of her clothes.

"May, where are you going?" Ash asked. May kept shaking her head, tears cascading down her rosy cheeks.

"I'm staying at my mom's house for a bit, okay? I just really, really can't keep arguing like this. I don't want you to see me like this anymore. I am… I know you don't like it and I don't want you to keep feeling worried about me. It makes me feel like a burden or something, and, and-"

"May, May, wait! No, that's not what I meant, that's not what I meant at all! I just want to help you, that's all!" he tried to explain, hoping that will help her understand that he did not think she was a burden to him, he just wanted to help her, because he loved her. He just wanted to know what's wrong. He wanted her to talk to him.

"You're trying to fix me right now, and right now that's not what I need. I just need some space. Because right now I don't even really know what I'm going to do and I just really need to be alone right now," she said, continuing to pack her bags.

At that point, Ash stopped trying to stop her from packing.

"Okay, May… if that's what you need, then okay, I understand. I'm not asking you because I think you're a burden or I don't want to deal with you. It's because I see you're hurting, and I want to make you feel better."

She didn't say any more, her back away from him as she continued to put her clothes in her luggage. She said goodbye, apologizing, and closed the door on the way out.

His hand moved to his temple, wondering what he should do now.

.

Brock quirked an eyebrow.

He only ever remembered seeing Ash this dejected and worried when it came to battles. He knew something had to be on his mind. But he couldn't put his finger as to why.

"Ash… Are you alright?" Brock asked. Ash finally looked up from the floor, and he saw the most stressed outlook he had ever seen on Ash. It was odd because Ash was usually the one who was calm and happy for the most part. This was a very unexpected change.

They sat out on a park bench, enjoying the warmth, while Brock enjoyed the women passing by.

"I don't get it. May hasn't talked to me in over a week," Ash explained. "She's not answering my calls or when I go to her place, she's not there. At least, not when I knock," Ash began. "I think she's avoiding me. Do you think something is wrong?" Ash asked. Brock watched Ash with worry, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I wish I could help you. It looks like May's going through something herself,' Brock said.

"But why wouldn't she talk to me? I'm her boyfriend I care for her! I love her. I knew we shouldn't have left it off on a bad note before she left. She was screaming and so angry, I had never seen her like that before. It caught me off guard." Brock thought for a moment.

"Have you noticed anything else going on?" he questioned.

"Besides her being angry with me? Well, she was throwing up two meals at a time at some points, she has been having stomach pains too, she hasn't really felt herself. She's seemed really moody lately too, and she keeps saying she needs space," Ash explained. "But why would May need space?" Ash asked, a deep frown forming.

"She sounds pregnant to me," Brock said.

"P-pregnant?" Ash stammered, not expecting that. Brock smirked.

"How are you still that dense? Don't you know how babies are made?" Brock laughed. Ash, in turn, blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"W-we... well, we were safe, if that's what you're implying," Ash explained, scratching his cheek and unable to contain the deep blush over his cheeks, neck, and ears. Brock merely smirked, eyeing Ash teasingly.

"Not safe enough," he teased. "But that's just my speculation if you want my expert opinion."

"But you're a pokemon doctor, not a human one. You're still training to be a doctor, anyways. It's not possible, right? I'm pretty sure we were careful," Ash said, trying to reassure himself. Brock shrugged.

"Hey, it happens."

"I-if she is... then... I'm... I'm going to be a dad," Ash said, still completely in awe of this new revelation. He smiled, hopeful. Maybe this really was why she was acting so completely different. He'd only heard stories before.

"Well, like I said, it just sounds like she is to me - only speculation. Who knows, it might just be because of her diet or her hormones. I'm not sure. But you should definitely talk to May."

"Yeah, if she ever answers her phone," Ash trailed off, still concerned for May. She wasn't answering anything. He wondered if she was really okay.

If she was, he knew he didn't want her to go through it alone. He wanted to be with her every step of the way.

However, another troubling thought rang in his brain.

"If she is really pregnant, she has to know herself, right? No wonder, she's been going to a lot of doctors' appointments. I just thought they were doing testing for her stomach problems… but if she knew she was pregnant though she would have told me… right?"

Ash looked to Brock, asking him the question Brock had no answer to.

"Right?"

.

It left Ash to ponder the question he asked.

He couldn't focus at all, even in training. Even all his pokemon were concerned with him, sensing the differences.

He was too worried, wondering what May was going to say.

No one told him anything.

No one returned his calls.

He even went to her parents' house, and they said she wasn't here.

They seemed apologetic. And concerned too. In fact, they hadn't even known she went away. They thought she was still living with Ash.

If she wasn't at her parent's house, she must have been with either Dawn or Misty. They were her two best friends now.

Ash frowned, wondering why she would lie to him _again._

.

He knocked, pacing on Dawn's stoop, trying to figure out his next plan of action.

Dawn opened, smiling nervously.

"Hey, Ash. What's up?" she questioned.

"Is May here?" he asked, hoping he could come in. Dawn allowed him entry but shook her head.

"Nope, not here."

"I don't get it. May hasn't talked to me in over a week," Ash explained. "She's not answering my calls or when I go to her place, she's not there. At least, not when I knock," Ash began. "I think she's avoiding me. Do you think something is wrong?" Ash asked. Dawn frowned, turning to him.

"She probably just needs some space." That answer, although he heard it countless times, was not satisfactory anymore.

"But I'm her boyfriend. And the last time we talked, she was throwing up two meals at a time," Ash explained. "Dawn, please, you have to tell me: is May avoiding me?" he questioned, pleading for her to answer. Dawn, in turn, looked the other way, rubbing the back of her neck and biting her bottom lip. Her blue eyes dulled a bit, debating whether she should say anything.

"Ash, May is okay, alright? No need to worry! She just needs some time alone. I promise, she's okay!" Dawn reassured. "She'll talk to you when she's ready."

"What do you mean, when she's ready? What happened?" He grasped onto her shoulders with a tight grip, too upset to think.

"Ash, please, calm down. You're kinda hurting me," she said, and he let his grip go, but sighed, running his hands through his spiky black hair.

"I can't say," Dawn told him, before getting up and wiping her skirt. "Listen, I have to go, but please just be considerate. She'll come back, I promise. She will tell you everything when she's ready. I gotta go," Dawn said, opening the door to let him out.

"But why would May need space?" Ash asked, a deep frown forming. "Where is she if not at Dawn's?"

.

She was hiding something from him. He frowned, wondering why. He wondered why she has been avoiding him for so long.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu questioned, concerned. Now that they lived in an apartment, Pikachu found himself lazing around with Eevee around the apartment unless it was to go out and train for the most part. However, right now, Ash seemed so confused, so upset, so _stuck._

Ash sighed, padding his buddy's head, immediately easing his grief.

"Sorry, buddy. I know I've been neglecting you and I'm sorry," Ash said.

"Cha," Pikachu said, Pikachu explaining that he understood and knew why Ash was this way/ why he had other things on his mind.

"What do you think is wrong with May?" Pikachu tilted its head, before shrugging. Ash sighed, before smiling again.

"When did things get so complicated?" Ash sighed, wondering if he was going crazy or something. "I wish we could be ten again," Ash wished, staring at his white ceiling and fearing the worse.

He tossed and turned all night, unable to get through the anguish this entire situation caused.

.

By the time May did finally come home, Ash didn't know how he should act. He just knew he was more upset than anything but also thankful that May was okay.

Despite all the things that ran through his head about what he wanted to say to her, how mad he was for just leaving him hanging, and how she needs to be honest, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Seeing her face instantly brought him relief, knowing she was safe and seemed well.

"Where have you been, May? I've been worried sick!" Ash yelled, wrapping his arms around her. She felt lithe in his arms, fragile. May frowned, her eyes screaming "I'm sorry."

"I-I'm sorry, Ash. I was staying at Serena's," May explained. Ash frowned. She went to the place she knew he wouldn't have guessed. It was a surprise, really, after the fallout that happened between the three. He didn't know they started talking again.

"You haven't been answering your text or my phone calls, May. What the hell?" he asked, his anger slowly returning. "You should know I'm here for you no matter what. After you were throwing up so much and feeling sick, I was worried sick. You should have known that I would be. I was scared something happened at the doctor's office. I didn't want to think the worst, but when I didn't get any replies, I was, May."

"I'm sorry, Ash! Really, I am. I understand you're upset, I really do. I'm so sorry all this happened. I just... I just didn't know how to tell you…" May began in between tears, trying to find a way, even now, to tell him. He watched her carefully, knowing she was still reluctant to say anything.

She still didn't trust him.

"Tell me what?" he asked. May frowned, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Hey, hey, May, don't cry, it's okay, it will all be okay."

"Ash, I'm so sorry, I just don't know how to tell you. I have been avoiding you... because... because... well, I was scared. I-I really was careful, I promise. And before, I was so sure we were safe, and, and..." She couldn't finish her words, for tears began to pour as her sobbing grew.

Ash immediately took her in his arms, not sure why she was so sad but knowing he had her, she was safe.

"May, it's okay. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I wish you knew that," he told her gently in her ear, making those same little circles on the small of her back. The same ones that would usually relax her muscles, but right now, it only made her tense. She wiped her eyes, biting her lip as she looked him in the eye with a heavy heart. He wasn't sure how long they stared into each other's eyes, but Ash felt the guilt and remorse in them. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew she was trying to hide something. His conversation with Brock came to mind, and he pulled her away, so he could have a better look at her. His hands were on her shoulders, continuing to stare at her with determined, encouraging eyes.

"Are you pregnant?" he finally asked, trying to mask the nervousness. May looked up at him, sadness in her eyes as she noticed the speck of lights in his auburn eyes, excited and waiting for the news. He wondered if she thought he would be sad about her getting pregnant, especially after everything that happened over the past few weeks. But of course he wasn't. He was looking forward to it. He always thought it would be nice to start a family.

May's eyes were filled with a melancholy he wasn't familiar with, but it made his heart sink, seeing her solemn cerulean eyes, glistening with water, turn away from him.

"I was."

Any hope he had, died. His huge, hopeful grin, fell.

His heart sunk, and this felt worse than any rejection, any loss he ever experienced.

"What?" he whispered, completely out of it and completely lost. He still had to process the meaning of her words, wondering if he heard her right, if something happened.

"I was pregnant. But I… but I stopped it," May continued to explain, her arms across her chest, tears beginning to fall all over again.

"May… don't tell me, you-" He didn't finish the words because May nodded, her eyes closed shut and her arms wrapped around her torso.

"What happened? Why? May…why… why didn't you tell me, talk to me sooner?" He was still trying to process all this, trying to decipher what exactly happened. He went from a prospective father, to… he wasn't sure anymore. "May, I loved you... I loved you so much, and you have to do this. Why, May? I don't get it, why?" he repeated, pleading for answers from her. She frowned, her eyes solemn and grieving. She had nothing to say, not really. In retrospect, there was so much she wanted to say to him, however, the words just wouldn't come out. She felt like she was stuck on pause, watching the man she loved hurt, yell, and grow frustrated, without her unable to move a muscle.

It was so painful, and she felt so useless, being unable to do anything about it.

"May," he pleaded before he shook his head. Wondering why he was even trying to reach out to her when she wouldn't do the same. He frowned, turning away from her before he realized that enough was enough.

"Because you wouldn't have gone along with it. I _know_ you, I know how you are."

"Went along with it… you…. You chose to… you had an–" A part of him didn't even want to say it. The potential life, his potential son or daughter, was gone. She only nodded, but that was the only confirmation she needed.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you, I knew you'd be upset."

"Yeah, you're right I'm upset. That was our baby, _our baby_."

"See? I knew it! I knew you would be like this. You're making me feel like more shit than I already am. I already feel terrible, but I couldn't keep it, I couldn't go along with it, not now."

"What the fuck, May?" he asked. Not understanding at all.

"Ash, we still have so many dreams – so much we both want to do. I can't have a baby, not yet, not yet. I can't put my life on hold like that. A child is a big responsibility. And I was so depressed, so scared. I was already so depressed that I still haven't achieved my dreams yet while everyone else was so ahead of me, even you're on your way. And I'm… I'm not yet, and I hated myself so much for that. With a baby, I know this feeling would never go away. Ash, I love you but I'm just not ready for that, I'm not-"

"Stop, May. Please, stop. Yeah, I know, but you should have talked to me," Ash was too angry to really listen, to hear her at that point, to look at the agony in her eyes that only reflected the stabs in the heart.

"You wouldn't understand. You could never understand. You probably think I'm a horrible person, and I might be, and there's nothing I can do to change your mind if you feel that way. But I just couldn't go along with it. I couldn't. It hurts me every day, but I just couldn't go through with it. You can never understand this feeling. You can't." At that point, Ash was crying too, too overwhelmed by emotions and too angry.

"I thought we were in this _together._ I thought… why couldn't you have at least told me? Why were you treating me like some stranger? Why did you go behind my back like that?" Ash's tears began to fall, as his heart sank and his mind reeled with confliction and anger and hurt.

"I'm sorry. I just, the last time it was easier since I was able to stop it-"

"Last time? This happened before?" he asked, not even sure how to process this. "When were you planning to tell me? Huh? When?"

"It was a year ago."

"And you weren't going to tell me about that one either? You were just going to keep lying to me?"

"No, I didn't want this to happen, really! I swear," she started, moving forward, but Ash took a step back.

"But it did happen, May. It did, and you _keep lying to me_!" he yelled, so frustrated, so angry, all his pent-up feelings coming to the surface. "I've been trying to help you, make you feel better, and you're just going to lie to me like this?" Ash shook his head, stepping back and unable to fathom the miscommunication, the mistrust that was strung between them.

"I loved you, May… and no matter what, no matter how you felt or what you wanted to do, we could have gotten through it, because I do love you, and I thought you loved me."

"Ash, I do-" she was beginning to say, but he cut her off.

"How could you say you love me if you don't even trust me enough to talk to me about any of this? To tell me anything? Don't you trust me? Don't you know that whatever you're going through, we need to go through it together, that I would have been there for you if you let me?" May turned away, wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I just… I didn't know what to do, I was scared. And I felt like shit, I hated myself, Ash. I knew I didn't deserve you, I felt depressed and didn't even want to get out of bed, I felt bad. And I didn't want to feel worse – I didn't want this to happen because I knew it would. I just needed space."

"Needed space?" he laughed in disbelief. "You're right, I never listened to you, or anyone. I should have just given you fucking space, even after how worried I was. But don't worry, May, I'll give you all the damn space you need." Ash said, before turning to leave, going to the other room to grab his pokeballs, Pikachu, and his hat.

"Ash, wait, wait! What are you saying? You want a break?" she asked, wiping away tears, hoping that's all he meant.

"No, I want to give you your space. I want to be done with us since obviously, we weren't together – I don't even know you, and it looks like you don't really know me. Not when you don't trust me enough to even tell me _this_."

"That's not what I said," she tried to retort, trying to get him back. She grabbed onto his arm, hoping he would listen to her, but he snatched his arm away, making up his mind and too angry and heartbroken to even look at her.

"Yeah, but your actions show it. I can't do this right now, May. I'm doing this because it looks like you want this more."

"No, Ash. That's not what I want."

"You need time, May. I get it. So there you go."

"No, you don't mean that. You're angry, I get it but please just wait and talk to me," she tried, but he didn't want to listen anymore, too upset.

"Yeah, I do mean what I said. I'm not a liar like you've been this _whole time_ … Goodbye, May," Ash said, his voice monotone that screamed hurt but an unwavering decision. She could hear the sadness and longing and anger in his tone.

She could only cry, wondering what she expected. Wondering why she should have thought that Ash would wait for her.

She hated herself for doing this, for feeling this way, for running away for so long. But she really had no idea what she was doing. She felt like a scared little girl during those times, and during those times, Ash constantly trying to make her better, made her feel useless, worthless.

It was Ash, though. He always smiled, he always waited, he was always a friend.

But things were different now, and it looked like Ash had enough.

She wrapped her arms around her, tears cascading down.

Both separated, similar to their hearts that shattered and fell to pieces.

.

 _Heroes who are blind  
_ _Expect a perfect movie scene,  
_ _but once a silence mystery_

.

AN: Well then… xD Would love to know your thoughts lol. xD Tragic Romance, or Tragic romance? ;) Also listen to "Hate to See you Heart Break" by Paramore.

I have a feeling that some people will hate May, or some people may hate Ash… and well, that's on purpose. Lol xD I don't usually write stuff in Ash's perspective, but I thought it would be different to do it for this one. A part of me wishes I wrote more in May's perspective because then you'd really understand where she's coming from. But hey, they're in their 20's. xD


End file.
